Make a character!
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: No more characters are needed!
1. Chapter 1

I am making a story about all mutants getting captured and put an display, and the flock being split up only max, who has run off, and it is up to her to save the flock. I need characters that the flock meets in zoos! They do not need to be part humans, 3 characters per user!Must have flaws, none can be perfect.

Form:

Name:

Age:

Mutations:

Flaws:

History:

Powers:

Crush?:

* * *

><p>Form for scientists:<p>

Name:

Age:

Good or bad: (some must be bad)

History:

Crush:

First come first serve and say what character you are associated with. Thanks! :)


	2. Little note

ok, thank you for reviewing! I need more boys but you can still submit girls! i posted the prologue of the story ,Capture, and I forgot to mention, when submitting a character please! put appearance, it really helps! i will try to say where your characters will be held in the next chapter!

Also! for the crush it can be anyone from either flock, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Maya, Ratchet, Holden, Star, or Kate! :D

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	3. no more

Ok so these are the locations of the zoos the flock are in and no more characters are being exepted but you can change your charater. Here are the location:

Fang:Brazil

Iggy:South Africa

Nudge:North Caroline

Gazzy:Spain

Angel:East Russia

Ratchet: California

Star:Argintena

Kate:China

Holden:Nigeria

Dylan:Australia

Total:Greenland

* * *

><p>So there you go!<p> 


	4. Final characters and locations!

ok here is everyone and how they will be in the school with, if you want a change please review or PM at least to characters will be with each are the ages:Every character is 2 years older then their age in Angel.

Fang:Alexis Grey,Alyssa

Iggy:Hydrus,Ene,

Nudge:Brynn,Connor,Aidan Aze,

Gazzy:Chevo,Silver

Angel:Juliet,Coral and Emma

Star:Lucky,Aurora

Kate:Arabella(Ari)

Ratchet:Axel,Eva

Holden:Jurieta,Delphia

Dylan:Kyle,Bianca

Total:Jonah,Nicole

Max 2:Tigerlilly,Ivy

Romers:Myra(Russia), Alex,Shane and Skylar(Canada)

Scientists:Andrew(working with Nudge)  
>Amanda (working with Eva)<p>

* * *

><p>These are the characters I have so if I did something wrong please reveiw or PM so i can change it!<p>

NAME: Chevo

AGE:14

MUT.:4%hawk, 96% human

FLAWS: Five deep scars over his lip and when mad his whole eye goes black

HISTORY:Chevo and his brother were kidnapped by the school where they cut off his lips, stitching on animal's lips to replace them. They gave him several injections in his eye which made his eye change color according to his mood. His lips are fine now and back to normal besides scars.

Looks:Golden hair, when happy gold, his smie is so genuine it can brighten your day and 6'3, super skinny and always has 6 pack showing

POWERS:Mind reading, see into the future and makes horrible things happen to people he dislikes with his mind.

CRUSH:Max

Name: Axel

Age:17

Mut.:Has been in school his whole life and tries to make the whitecoats and earasers jobs harder by singing obnoxiously and screaming.

Powers:Can create and control fire

Flaws:If he bends fire for too long he can loose control of it.

App.:Devilish smirk, sharp cheek bones, looks very skinny but is very 's 6"4 and about has emerald green eyes, long crimson red hair that's spiked back and white skin.

Personality:Head strong, rebellious, sarcastic, humorus, very violent, racist and sexist.

Crush:No

Name:Arabelaa (Ari)

Age: 13

Mut. Red winged hawk

Flaw:Depressed- doesnt talk much, used to cut

Appearance:Short dirt-brown hair, navy blue eyes that sometimme look black, 5'9, slight tan

Clothes:Doc Martens, old grey t-shirt with "take a picture it'll last longer" in navy blue on the front, a brown, black, grey, and red plaid long vest, old torn-up flare jeans

Name:Myra

Age: 13

Mut.:3% white tiger, 2% owl,95% human

Flaws: very sensitive, angry and extreamly caring

History:Created by the school and escaped at age 5 and been roaming even since

Power:Night vision, can control ice and move things with mind

Personality:. She can turn into a full white tigar or have just the white tigars tail and ears by command, she can Alleluia turn onto a black owl with very dark green feather tips as her eyes alsoby command, her personalities are. She hates fights so when she sees people in them she either  
>gets angry or starts to cry, she really loves all different kinds of animals so when she sees an animal getting miss treated she gets really angry. She is very silent and when you are lucky she would barley talk or just smile. And<br>she is very shy and scared.

Crush:None

Looks:Long black straight hair to her knees with side jeans and dark black and green t-shirt, very green eyes

Name:Alex

Age: 14

Mut.:2% bird

Flaws:Not trusting people(hard shell to break)

History:When she was 8 her, her older brother, and younger sister were walking home when a truck came beside them and a bunch of erasers came out and kidnapped at school for 6 years.

Looks:Alex is tall, about 5'10. She has mocha colored skin and really curly brown hair that falls into ringlets and it's usually kept in a pony has really dark brown eyes too. She likes wearing basketball shorts and t-shirts with her blue converse. She has a tough demeanor because of what the school has done to her and her siblings.

Powers:Super speed

Crush: Nope

Name:Shane

Age:18

Good!

History:See Alex

Looks:Tall about 6'4. He has shaggy black hair, he has a beach boy look and tanned skin. He wears a shark tooth neckless around his neck and he has light brown eyes. He is very friendly but protects his sisters perhaps a little too much. He wears sleeveless shirts, blue jeans and sunglasses.

Crush: Someone

Name:Skylar

Age:11

Mut.:2% bird

Flaws: Very mischievous and can't keep secrets

History:See alex

Looks:Skyler is 4'10 and very cute. She has long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wears white skirts and tank tops, she also keeps a blue feather in her hair. She unlike Alex is very girly.

Powers:Invincibility

Crush:No

Name:Alexis grey

Age:15

Mut.2% grey wolf 98% human has wolf ears and hidden in her hair or under a grey hoodie

Flaws:Falls in love easily and turns when she turns into a wolf she goes on a killing rampage

History:Parents were rich but sold her because she wasn't perfect

Powers:Reads animals minds and she can control animals and lighting/electrictcity

Crush:Fang

App.:Has lushious blond hair,straight, perfect skin and a gourgeous grey eye 5"8 skinny and really flexable, sorta tan skin, wears cheer shorts, likes to cheer sometimes, a tank and a grey shory hoodie with grey or blue converse.

Name:Juliet

Age:14

Mut.: 5% black hawk

Flaw:Mute, only OK at fighting, very fragile

History:Had abusive father, he raped her at 10 and was scarred for took her to the school to 5 and gave her avian was only lonely and asked her dad for a made her mute and still out at age 10 1/2.

Looks:She has strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, super tall and skinny. She wears black skinny jeans and an all time low shirt.

Powers:flying,projecting things into people's minds

Crush:Fang or Iggy

Name:Brynn

Age: 12

Mutations: 3% black cat and 97% human

Flaws: Unable to speak and has a hard time understanding others

History: Her biological parents were unable to care for her and left her in an orphanage. The School came by looking for test subjects and she was taken. After numerous experiments Brynn has a hard time remembering anything before the School.

Powers: Can sneak up on almost anybody.

Crush?: Likes Connor but is confused becuase she has a hard time with other people

Look: Straight black hair that barely reaches her shoulders. Dark grey eyes. skinny and 4"9'

Name: Connor

Age: 13

Mutations: 5% lion

Flaws: Overprotective when he's around Brynn. Judgemental to anyone supsicious

History: See Brynn's

Powers: Super strength

Crush?: Brynn

Looks: Blond hair with hazel eyes. muscular and 5"4'

Name: Hydrus

Age: 14

Mutations: 9% snake

Flaws: arrogance

History: Hydrus was the son of a scientist at the school. He was expiremented on immediatly after birth. Because of all the expirments he is sick and twisted, and does whatever he can to get what he wants. Despite his actual personality he can appear quite charming and caring.

Powers: Can hypnotize people if they look him in the eye

Crush?: Maximum Ride

Look: Has black hair covering one eye. Muscular and very tall. He has a forked and a very charming smile.  
>(It would be cool if he maybe hypnotized Max into liking him for a bit))<p>

Name:Lucky

Age:14

Mutations:%5 butterfly

Flaws: Her voice when she sings lures people to suicide.

History: Thats for YOU to decide :)

Powers: Can fly with butterfly wings but as stong as steel & voice lures people to feel the need to kill themselves.

Crush: The only boy who didnt try to kill himself when she sang for the first time in the school choir.

Name: Aidan Aze

Age: I usually make him the same age as the flock

Mutations: 95% human 5% phoenix (He's built the same way as the flock, just a better flyer and is more in contact with his powers)

Flaws: Blind by hereditary (he gets it from his father), talks too fast, panics under pressure which causes him to talk to fast, other than that, a pretty good problem solver when he actually has time to thinks (wanted to kinda give him a lift to make him not completely useless)

History: His father was black mailed into do experiments on his sons. Ending Aidan up here

Powers: Look up phoenixes... just pretty much any power they have you want to give him

Crush: Nudge... Though, i hope, if you actually end up putting them together, you'll make her age just right so that its not weird...

Um... you didnt put down looks so... He has faded red eyes and red hair (i dont mean like orange red hair, but RED red hair), tan in a pale way if that makes sense, and about the same build as Iggy with just a bit more muscle

Scientists:

Name: Andrew Aze

Age: His wife (Anna, if you need to know that) had Aidan when he was twenty five so...

GOOD! Explanation above. Andrew always liked the idea of mutations, but only through voulenters and perfected plans

History: When in school, majorly into any type of science. When he got out of highschool he started taking online classes (With the help of his highschool sweetheart(WifeLaterOne) cause he's blind) while traveling the world with his highschool sweetheart (eventually marrying her) He ended up with a masters in almost every science. Sadly, drawing the eyes of evil people

Crush: ... he married... you dont have to include her... or Aidan's older bro or younger bro  
>Looks: He's an older version of Aidan minus wings...<p>

Name: Jurieta (Pronounced like Juliet but instead of l it's an r and added a a at the end.)

Age: 14

Mutations: 3% black tiger 5% Pheonix

Flaws: people tend to make fun of her for her bisexualness, eyes are a deep red making people think she can't see them and they mock her. She's mute. Can't get rid of black ears and black tail. She's always either full black tiger or a flying girl with black ears and tail. Makes a list of things she can stab people with. She likes to talk to her imaginary friend making others think she's carzy.

History: Your decision, you are the author/ess

Powers: she can fly, agility of a cat, tears can heal, can make beautiful sounds when she sings. Knows all sign language by heart.

Crush?: Alex, she's flyonfans 14 OC. If not then someone that is kind and smart. The person has to understand Jurieta may not always want to express her emotions or listen to something she doesn't like.

Name: Tigerlilly

Age: 15

Mutations: tiger ears, tail, claws, fangs, and eyes. She has orange and black hair. She also has black strippers all over her body.

Flaws: she can't speak the human language. She can only make the sounds of a tiger.

Description: 5'4 with tanned skin that has an orangy tint to it. There are black stripes and markings all over her body. She has a long tiger tail, claws, and ears. Her eyes round and are greenish-amber with a cat slit.

History: taken from her mother after birth. Injected with tiger DNA. She grew up with a female tiger for a mother. Then sold to the zoo at age 10.

Powers: telepathy

Crush: none

Name: Eva Jason

Age: 16

Mutations: 3% cheeta 2% lion and 95% human

Flaws: She is easily angered and is very overprotcetve of those younger than her.

History: Eva was kiddnaped by her mom when she was 2 and taken to a lab where she was experemented on be her mom. She escaped when she was 13. Her hair is orange at the top, black by the time it reaches her shoulders and the rest is sandy brown. Her hair comes down to her back

Personality:Easily angered, kind, and somewhat aggresive

Powers: She is a very fast runner and very good fighter

Crush?: Fang or Iggy  
>(Eva and Axel in same zoo)<p>

SCIENTIST  
>Name: Amanda Jason<br>Age: 42

Good or bad: bad

History: She never saw her daughter, Eva, as a daughter. She only saw her as another child she could expirment on.

Crush:

Name:Silver

Age: 13

Mutations: 5% wolf (black wolf tail) 2% Raven ( Black wings with a silver tip on the feathers and a golden tip on the very bottom

Flaws: She can't really control her powers

Apperence: 5'3 tan skin abs and muscles thin and curvy look black eyes with a hint of silver long straight dark brown hair that ends past her waist with side bangs and different color streks depending on her mood (red-anger blue- sad pink- love) black knee high boots ripped navy jeggins black and white flannel shirt with the sleevess ripped gray hoodie one gray glove on her right hand gray wolf locket

History: She was captured along with the flock and put in the same school as them but was separated from them. She escaped a lot later after tye flock escaped. Now she wants revenge for them leaving her behind after they escaped  
>Powers: can become a full black Force field projection Can control Fire<p>

Crush?: FANG

Name: Kyle

Age: 16

Mutations: Black, 18 foot long wings and doesnt feel any pain and he's almost immune to injury, ALMOST.

Flaws: Without feeling any pain, he doesn't know when his body has had enough, it takes a lot to wear his body down, but he won't notice when it's time to stop. Because he doesn't feel any pain, he's not afraid to lunge anytime at an opponent, even if it's not the right time to fight, so he's very impulsive and anger-driven.

History: Kyle doesn't remember anything from before his lab(like his "School"), but he's pretty sure he wasn't always a mutant. He woke up when he was 11 without any clues as to who he was, just 5 other mutants in the same situation as him. During his "training" at the lab, he falls for one of the mutants, Blair(another bird hybrid-same age as him), his best friend, but never tells her about it. Blair, he, and the 4 other bird hybrids are experimented on and trained in martial arts by the employees at the lab for 3 years before they get tired of it and begin months of planning "the perfect escape plan". The plan was to fight their way out of the lab and blow it up while they were a safe distance away, but it didn't quite work out and Blair and the others were caught before they could escape and thought to be killed. Kyle was the only one who made it out, and it still haunts him to this day that he didn't save his friends, but, despite he thinks they're dead, he still looks for them occasionally. By doing so, all he finds is old, painful memories.

Powers: Partial invincibility I guess you could call it.

Crush?: Blair before she died.

Personality: Despite his past, he's very fun-loving, sarcastic, funny, maybe a bit cocky, and charming but that's just his surface. He refuses to talk about his past, and he has a bit of an anger-management issue(impulsive). He's not moody, but if you do something like threaten his friend/family, insult him, etc. get ready for it. His anger stems from the anger he points towards himself for letting his past happen the way it did. He's a great fighter and prefers roundhouse kicks and spinning hook kicks over all.

Appearance: What you would call, a "hipster". He always wear his wispy, dark brown, jaw-length hair with lighter brown streaks from the sun(I think that was a little extensive) in his floppy, red beanie given to him by Blair. He also always wears his dog tag necklace. He's tall at 6 feet even and thin yet toned. Wears his favorite worn out dark, skinny jeans that are comfortably loose. The only shirts he wears are graphic tees and his black hooded jacket sometimes. And don't forget his bright blue converse high tops! And he has bright hazel eyes that stand out from his olive skin. So, all in all: attractive.

Name: Jonah

Age: 15

Mutations: 10% Snow Leopard 90% human

Flaws: When Jonah sees a large amount of blood his animalistic characteristics emerge. He can become very possessive and frighteningly violent if angered in this state.

Appearance: Jonah has light ash brown hair that has grown to a bit past his ears. His eyes are pale green and with gray specks. He is roughly 165cm (5'11) in height and is average weight. Jonah is rather muscular, but this is mainly due to his powerful leopard DNA. He prefers to wear dark gray or black sweatshirts and jeans that allow his tail to hang through. His tail is white and smokey-gray in color, patterned with darker gray and black spots. His tail is about a meter (40 inches) in length.

Personality: Jonah usually sticks to himself but opens himself up to people he feels close to. He is rather awkward when expressing his emotions. Despite having trouble with understanding his feelings, he often becomes jealous without realizing it. When with friends he is usually sweet and funny.

History: You can decide for him.

Powers: Memory replication; the ability to make an individual re-experience an event from past memories.

Crush?: He develops a big crush on Max

Name: Ene

Age: 15 (or as old as iggy fang and max)

Mutations: 7% fox

Flaws: Has fur and fox ears and claws and tends to lie a lot

History: Ene stands for Experiment Number 817. the scientists were trying to create animals with human minds but got Generation 8.5, 50 humans with noticable animal traits. She refused to talk or cooperate so got put in the zoo. she is the max of Generation 8.5

Looks:Auburn hair, fox fur, tall and gold to wear a short skirt that presents her tail and tie-up shirt/jacket/thingy

Powers: can shapeshift into a fox, can run really fast and can track and escapes from almost anything. This is her 17th time in the cage. she can convince almost anyone of almost anything. (she once 'convinced' a employee to let her out.)

Crush: Iggy (Meets Iggy)

Name: Aurora Williams

Age: 14

Appearance: chocolate brown wavy hair that reaches just below her mid-back with side bangs. Light blue eyes that have pupils that are slits, like a cat's. Tan skin, with dark freckles across her nose and cheeks. Skinny, small, her ears are pointed, and she has an athletic build. A snow leopard tail, ears, spots on her chest, fangs, and claws that she can make appear or disappear on command.

Mutations: 5% snow leopard

Flaws: not very strong, only sees in black and white (like a dog, but she isn't part dog), has dyslexia, takes awhile to trust people, can't stand caves, can't stand lighting, not much of a leader, can get frustrated at times, and can be rude.

History: was taken to the School when she was a baby, and the doctors told her parents she was dead. The School were trying the first snow leopard mutation on her and did successfully completed it, except the seeing in black and white thing and no one knows why it happened. Aurora escaped when she was 10, but then Erasers found her and took her when she was 13, and brought her back to the School where they are especially hard on her.

Powers: immune to fire, can teleport within seeing distance with a blueish smoke (kinda like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland)

Crush?: Fang... 3

Personality (I know you didn't put this down, but I thought it would be important): a trouble maker, usually starts fights. Won't back down from any challenge and will take any risk. Aurora is curious like a cat, and flexible. She can be stubborn at times, but is usually funny, nice, and sarcastic. Lying is like a second language for her, and she is a thief. Aurora will stand up for what she believes in, and will always be there for people who need her. She is brave, loyal, honest, and caring, but not much of a healer. Aurora is an amazing fighter, and is extremely smart. She is a bit mysterious and keeps to herself, but will open up to people she trusts. Aurora is clod to strangers but kind to those she knows can be trusted.

Name: Coral

Age: same as Max's, Fang's, and Iggy's

Mutation: she is 5% dolfin 95% human

Flaws: she is VERY shy, she finds it really hard to stand for her beliefs and/or to win in any discussion for fear of being hated. with a traumatic past, she has trouble making new friendships and boyfriend relationships, but  
>she's caring with good old friends.<p>

History: she was born at the School in a test tube and since then has been part fish. when she was 12, an old rich couple bought her and loved her and  
>took care of her for a couple of years, then the Erasers killed the couple and took her without the School's permition, so they tortured her and raped her for days. Then, the School went after her and killed those Erasers, and placed her on the zoo. There, she had her daughter Emma (see next character).<p>

Powers: she can breathe under water (she has gills) can turn into a kind of a "mermaid" when her feet touch the water, and when her tail touches the ground she turns totally human. She runs fast like the Flock, and she is very agile. Good fighter.  
>personality and looks: she's shy, quiet, nice girl, she is obedient, not a very good leader. she has medium-long straight red hair, pale white skin,<br>freckles, green eyes, tall like the birdkids.

crush: Iggy

Name: Emma

Age: about a year or two (you decide what fits best with the story) old but can already walk and talk perfectly

Mutation: 1% dolfin (she only has the gills) 3% wolf (thanks to the Erasers...) and 96% human

Flaws: it is troubleing for her to control her powers, she's too young.

History: She was born at the zoo, and the workers let her live in the same cage/habitat/whatever you will use in the story, with her mother, so they spent all day together. Emma grew fast.

Powers: she can "control" (not yet though...) fire and she can make people fall into a comma/shock state/fall asleep/ whatever you want to use in the  
>story, by touching both their temples at the same time.<p>

Personality and looks: Coral loved her a lot so she learned to be nice, a good girl, not stubborn at all, but when she gets angry, SHE GETS ANGRY. she has dark red hair, just a bit curly, with skin color a little darker than her mom's, she's tall and smart for her age and looks way older, she has grey wolf ears and tail. she immediately makes friends with Gaz and Angel.

Crush: Gazzy


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter here, prologue up for the story I will update it probably tomorrow please bear with me for this month I have mastery tests. for the story i would like a few more scientists so, thanks.

One more thing, Mya is also there and Tigerlilly and Ivy will be their and the zoo is in India.

Thank you for you waiting!:)


	6. Chapter 6

The story for the character is up, its called Captured and I will try and update every 1-2 weeks! Warning:Some character will die in the story so plz PM me if you have any conserns! Thanks for submiting character! :)

-Melony(half sister of Fang) :D


End file.
